club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation F.U.R
Operation F.U.R. was announced on January 6th, it will start on January 16, and ends on January 29. FAKE UNDERCOVER RATS Briefing Ice Storm is walking in CP and sees rats all over the town. He steps on a rat without noticing and then notices that they are robots rats which were stealing coins from penguins and shops! He knew something wasn't right. Super Heros Taking Apart of this Mission Ice Storm Phoenix Foresta Lupin Fire Spider Shadow Guy Darkwave The Twister The Brain The Spark Progress The mission is announced by Ice Storm. Ice Storm picks up the rat and studies it. He sees some white puffle fur and scans it and it turns out to be Herbert's FUR! He than sees a rat spying on him and quickly freezes the rat. After that he teleports to the Tallest Mountain and sees Herbert. Herbert zaps him and he shrinks. Ice Storm calls Fire Spider for help. Fire Spider unshrinks Ice Storm and sees Herbert. Herbert gets a jetpack and flies away Meanwhile Dark Wave says that the mountain is going to fall. Fire Spider and Ice Storm escape. And sees a villian with a hood. The villain takes off his hood and he is LOKI! Loki zaps Fire Spider and makes him asleep. Ice Storm bends water and sends him into a trash can and a garbage truck picks him up. Dark Wave and Ice Storm go to Ice Storm's SHA Lab and Base where they get a report that a meteor hit CP at the Snow Forts. They go there and Ice Storm tracks it down where it came from. It was from space. Ice Storm and Dark Wave get in the SHA Ship and go into hyperspace. Protobot grabs the ship while in hyperspace and Dark Wave with Ice Storm fall out. Ice Storm and DW battle protobot and hit him in his weak spots. Protobot was going to self-destrut and Ice Storm and Dark Wave escape in time. Meanwhile Ice Storm goes home and watches CP news. The news says there is a new mayor named Bill Cipher. Ice Storm thinks something is going on and goes to the EPF. He sees Bill and Bill leaves. Ice Storm follows him and a Yellow Triangle comes out. Ice Storm comes out and fights him. Bill becomes into a red triangle and gives Ice Storm his worst nightmare. Shadow Herbert (A creeper version of the normal Herbert). Ice Storm destroys Shadow Herbert and damages Bill. Bill stops time and leaves. While Ice Storm and Phoenix are taking out rats, Shadow Guy discovers a base in the sky, and it turns out that Protobot, Tusk, Herbert, the Test Bots, Skip the Ghost, the Snow minions, Klutzy, Squidzoid, and Darktime (Freezer) are working together. It turns out that Protobot and Herbert have teamed up and are friends again, instead of hating each other. When they notice that Shadow Guy is spying on them, SG calls for backup. Fire Spider responds to the call. Darktime and Squidzoid start to fight the two heroes while the rest focuses on upgrading the robot rats. Phoenix calls Ice Storm about the rats. When Ice Storm gets there there is a huge rat and it is the RAT KING! Phoenix and Ice Storm take the rat king out fast and it explodes. Phoenix and Ice Storm run. Meanwhile with Shadow Guy and Fire Spider they hear some roaring and they see Scorn with Dark Shadow riding him. Fire Spider manages to trick Darktime into fighting Dark Shadow while the Heroes make a run for it. They soon encounter Darkwave, who's found a sample of the serum used to upgrade the rats. However, Fire Spider attacks him, takes the serum and flees. He encounters Ice Storm, Phoenix and Batpeng on the way and brutally beats them up in that respective order. Darkwave awakes two hours later and is told about the beat-ups by The Spark, who's immediately sent to deal with him. However, he fails. Shadow Guy II arrives and fights Fire Spider in a deadly battle. However, he wins and takes Fire Spider to the HQ. There, he talks about how he'd been beating up criminals lately because he's realized the SHA would accomplish more if they accepted that they're actually above-the-law masked vigilantes. Shadow Guy II tells him that they're not vigilantes since he told the police about the SHA, but he shows them a newspaper edition in which Fire Spider is named a masked vigilante and a menace. Just then, Fire Spider is alerted of a known disguised robber escaping in a limo. Fire Spider and The Spark intercept it, and Fire Spider wrecks it and attacks the "robber", but it turns out it was the newspaper guy who always called him a menace, who was going to a costume party. This damages Fire Spider's reputation even more than before. Batpeng tries to save Fire Spider's reputation by actually attacking the newspaper guy in his house and threatening him. The newspaper guy says he agrees, but the next morning, he publishes a morning edition calling Fire Spider a super villain because he apparently "sent an accomplice to attack him", with photographic evidence of Batpeng threatening him. Fire Spider scolds Batpeng, who's taken away gently by The Spark to patrol the city. Phoenix then tries to save Fire Spider's reputation, but leads to another failure, as the newspaper guy (now editor-in-chief) is convinced Fire Spider sent him to blackmail him. The next day, the Penguin City Mayor appears dead in his house, and the editor-in-chief is convinced Fire Spider did it, sinking his reputation to the bottom. Then, police officers raid the SHA HQ to arrest Fire Spider. He, surprisingly, attacks one of them and escapes. Meanwhile at Ice Storm's SHA Lab and Base, Ice Storm is on his computer and sees Robot Bugs in his computer. And it turns out PROTOBOT was controling them. Ice Storm sets up a bunch of turrets and Protobot sends so many bugs. Phonix than comes and destroys a robot. Phonix says that Protobot attacked him before but Phonix defended himself. Protobot left and Phonix knew that Protobot will be after Ice Storm. Phonix and Ice Storm place 100 turrets and Protobot saw all of his robot bugs destroyed. Protobot leaves Ice Storm's computer. At the EPF Darktime is there and (apparently) defeats Fire Spider and Dark Wave and puts them in the SHA Prison. Ice Storm comes into the SHA Prison and gets thrown into the SHA Prison by Darktime. Batpeng comes and tries to knock Darktime out but fails. Darktime says that if they don't go back to the prison the prison will explode. So some of them went back in. However, Fire Spider escaped and defeated Darktime, allowing the heroes to escape. Fire Spider then throws Darktime to the prison. Meanwhile Ice Storm is in his Lab and Base and says he wanted to go to Penguin City. He gets the ABJ (His jet used in the PHD) and flies to Penguin City. He's sees Fire Spider and goes up to him. Fire Spider says that he was in a mission that only he knew of. Ice Storm was sick of the smell of Penguin City already and said he will vist this place again. He flies back to CP and notices he was late for the SHA Meeting. He uses his SHA Phone to teleport to the meeting. Dark Wave said it was okay to be late and sends Ice Storm to see why The Spark isn't here yet. Ice Storm goes to Spark's house and sees the door open. He sees Dark Spider climbing the walls and attacks Ice Storm. Ice Storm dodges and than uses his Ice Wall attack and Dark Spider hits Spark's table. Dark Spider revals his super power which is teleportation and gets Ice Storm from behind. At the same time, Fire Spider comes to see The Spark, but finds Dark Spider instead. Fire Spider shoots at Dark Spider with a machine gun, and then cuts his head with a katana. Later, The Twister tells Batpeng that Time Trapper, The Twister's old enemy, is involved with the whole affair and that they should blow up a factory belonging to the villain. After they do so, however, they're ambushed and beaten up by Time Trapper, Paralax (another enemy of Time Trapper's) and Skip the Ghost. However, Darkwave and Fire Spider arrive and defeat the villains easily, with Skip fading into non-existance. As The Twister leaves to take Time Trapper to a prison and Batpeng goes home, Fire Spider kills Paralax with a Sonic Wave Flamethrower, which combines the villain's only two weaknesses. Darkwave then wants to scold Fire Spider, but the latter uses his Super Speed to take Darkwave's mask and helmet off and then punches Darkwave in the face. Fire Spider remarks that Darkwave "stuck (his) nose where it didn't belong" and leaves. However, Darkwave tries to start a fight with Fire Spider, and wins after some minutes. Darkwave takes Fire Spider to the HQ, scans him and reveals that Fire Spider is drunk, although the cause of this is not natural. The Spark arrives and thinks this is a sabotage attempt. Just then, Foresta Lupin arrives and tells them that some villains are arriving. Scorn II then appears, but is defeated by Darkwave. Just then, Loki arrives and grants Scorn II special powers, including an E Fire breath, with which he easily defeats Darkwave. Fire Spider awakes and is angry at what he sees. He yells at Loki and unleashes his secret power, Atomic Flare, defeating Loki, Scorn II and the villains, but also the remaining heroes. To make matters worse, he destroys 99% of Club Penguin and 99% of Penguin City with that power (causing the later called Atomic Flare Incident, or AFI). While the SHA members work to fix the damages and help the rescue teams, Shadow Guy II questions Fire Spider at the HQ's ruins about the AFI. Suddenly, Phoenix bursts in with an enormous bill, demanding Fire Spider pays up for it. Unexpectedly, Fire Spider pays without complaint and leaves to help the other agents. When part of the damages are fixed, police officers raid the HQ and demand Fire Spider shows up. As soon as he appears, however, the officers take him away. Darkwave, however, tries to prevent that, but to no avail. When Ice Storm asks if they can do something, the officer says they can either pay an impossible-to-pay bail or fix literally all the damages. Days later, the SHA meets up at the HQ for a little party to celebrate Fire Spider's return into the team and promotion to Commander. As everyone chats and does stuff, Fire Spider watches the news, and leaves after watching an apparently alerting news feed (contents not revealed though), not without later returning and suggesting they all move into the SHA HQ, to which Batpeng agrees. Than the mission offially ends. Triva . This was the Second mission the SHA ever had Category:Missions Category:Archived